Bad Fanfics From My Youth
by Old Account - See Profile
Summary: This is a collection of bad fanfics I wrote when I was younger. I have never posted any of them online...until now!
1. Explorers of Darkness

**Okay. By now, I think everybody knows that when words are in bold it means that the author is talking. So, without further ado, here are some bad Warriors and Pokemon fanfics I wrote when I was younger. Each story will be a chapter.**

 **Here's the first bad story: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness (wow creative title I know). By the way, I wrote this in "book" style (just a bunch of papers folded into a book).**

Summary on back of unfinished book: Vulpix is leveling up. But she's not that happy. She wants to evolve, and she's heard of a place called Luminous Springs where she can. Or can she…

Chapter 1: Ninetails

One day, Vulpix was starving. That was because she made the mistake of letting Snorlax hold the treasure bag. He ate all the gummies, apples, berries, and seeds.

"HA!" rang out a voice. "Now that's crazy, letting him eat everything!" A ninetails was right behind them! They knew what to do. The ninetails used fire spin. Snorlax used rollout and Vulpix set it on fire. They defeated Ninetails, but Vulpix started wanting to evolve.

 **I never continued.**

 **Rest of plot: Vulpix goes to Luminous Springs, but she learns that she can't evolve. She eventually accepts that fact.**


	2. Explorers of Darkness (again)

**Well, here's another bad story! I wrote this a few years after the first bad story. THe name of this story is VERY creative: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness. By the way, in this story I spelled Temporal Tower as Tymporal Tower.**

The wind murmured over Tymporal Tower, making the tower creak and groan. The tower swayed in the wind, lurching back and forth. Pikachu knew the tower wouldn't fall, for it had strong foundations underground, and was made of steel and stone. It was very safe. Pikachu decided to test out a new seed he had discovered on Houndour.

"No way am I going to eat that!" shouted Houndour. "The last time I ate one of your stupid seeds I couldn't see properly for an hour!" Lunatone also refused, saying she didn't want to warp to the Hidden Land, thank you very much. Even Chimchar, Pikachu's partner refused, so Pikachu ate the seed. As soon as he ate it, he became very hungry. As he looked in his bag for something to eat, he noticed a rock fall from the roof. He barely had time to think about it when the rest of the roof came collapsing down.

"Egads!" screamed Lunatone. "The tower is collapsing! We're all going to die!"

 **I planned out the rest of the plot, but I never continued.**

 **Rest of plot: Temporal Tower collapses. Pikachu and Chimchar run away with a human named Olivia to try to fix the past. Olivia is turned into a Pokemon and goes through the storyline of the Mystery Dungeon game this story is based on. Pikachu and Chimchar wind up in the future as it is destroyed, but escape the destruction through a portal that leads them beyond time and darkness.**


	3. Unnamed Warriors Tale

**This story is actually a Warriors story. I forget its name. I've also lost part of it, so I'm going to try to type that part from memory. I'll change it once I fins the part I was missing.**

ALLIEGIANCES:

LightningClan:

Leader: Fernstar

Deputy: Dreamheart

Medicine Cat: Opalcloud

Warriors: Squirreltail

Fiercefur

Pineleg

Brightfur

Specklefur

Queens: Lilypelt (Kits: Sagekit and Molekit), Fiercefur's mate

Dawnfur, Pineleg's mate

Apprentices: Nettlepaw

Elders: Wisewhisker

Moonstorm

Patchfur

Snowquail

BlackClan:

Leader: Shadowstar

Deputy: Stickfur

Medicine Cat: Brindlefur

OceanClan:

Leader: Riverstar

Deputy: Stonetooth

Medicine Cat: Mintear

MoorClan:

Leader: Windstar

Deputy: Breezythorn

Medicine Cat: Owlpelt

Rogues:

Sparky

Blicka

Rune

No descriptions are provided for these cats because I was lazy when I wrote this.

Prologue:

A lanky tom walked through the trees, pausing beside a pool where a silver she-cat sat.

"Thunderstar." the she-cat greeted icily.

"I'm sorry, Ivypool. I'm sorry I changed ThunderClan's name. But do names really matter? LightningClan must put their faith in their Clan, no matter what that Clan is called." Thunderstar explained.

"You must tell Opalcloud this." Ivypool said.

 _"Beware the breeze that stings like thorns!"_

Chapter One:

Dreamheart woke up to a commotion. She hoped nobody had caught greencough. There had recently been an outbreak of greencough, and it had been terrible. Fernstar had lost many lives. Moonstorm had almost died. Fleckkit had died, and his parents (Shellface and Turtlesnow) had ran away, crying that if they'd been rogues none of this would've ever happened.

 **I never continued.**

 **Rest of Plot: Breezythorn kills Fernstar.**


	4. A Prophecy Broken

**Here's another Warriors story called Warriors: A New Dawn Book 1: A Prophecy Broken**

Prologue:

"Come quick! Rock is dying!"

The soft darkness of the tunnel was disturbed by four pelts, one shimmering with starlight. An orange cat and a black cat with stars in her pelt knelt beside an old, hairless cat. Blood was seeping out of a gash on his neck. Suddenly, the dying cat turned to the watching cats.

"It is time." he whispered. "Time to reveal the truth."

"What now? We just survived the Great Storm." asked the black cat.

"You were never meant to do that. The warrior code

 **I left off in the middle of that sentence and never continued.**

 **Rest of plot: I forget.**


End file.
